Seiya Kou
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Songfic/POV - A veces tenemos que perdernos para poder encontrarnos, y un amor puede ser la clave para descrifrar aquellas dudas que tenemos en el corazón...***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en la canción Giovanni Amore del trio mexicano Flans.
**Seiya Kou**

 _Decidí viajar cargada de mis sueños,_ _  
_ _y correr el mundo entero sola._ _  
_ _De la nieve al mar, dejándome llevar,_ _  
_ _recorriendo los retazos de historia._

Pienso que todas las personas están destinadas a cumplir un propósito en la vida; muchas llegan a la vida de otras para enseñarles algo y se van, o a algún lugar por algo y cuando cumplen su misión, se van.

Yo les llamo a ese tipo de personas estrellas fugaces, y tengo la fortuna de ser una de ellas. No porque me lo proponga, sino que me he topado con personas que me han dicho que se sienten muy afortunadas de conocerme, y he pasado por lugares de los cuáles por un motivo u otro tengo que partir.

Me gusta ayudar a las personas, hacerlas sentir bien y motivarles a luchar por sus sueños, "por el amor y la justicia" como esa chica rubia a la que me han dicho que me parezco. Pero llegó un momento en que yo no podía conmigo misma; me sentía sola y perdida.

Mi última relación fue hace casi tres años. Mi ex novio se llama Darien Chiba y decidió dejarme por seguir sus sueños. Él quería estudiar medicina y yo, bueno, lo hubiera seguido, pero algo me hizo quedarme aquí.

Así que continué con mi vida, saliendo adelante con este dolor que él dejó en mi corazón, intentando buscar a ese alguien que llenara ese vacío que Darien dejó, porque debo decir, que él se llevó mucho de lo bueno que yo tenía.

Un día, decidí que dejaría de ser esa estrella fugaz en la vida de las personas (o tal vez simplemente busqué ayudarme a mí misma) y abandoné todo: mi trabajo, mi familia, mis amistades… tomé mis ahorros y partí en un viaje buscando mi yo interior.

Todo lo bueno que soy me lo llevé conmigo, de norte a sur, cargando con mi propia historia, riendo al conocer nuevas cosas y llorando en la soledad de mi habitación, hasta que llegué a Venecia.

 _Pero en Venecia algo me sucedió,_ _  
_ _estaba solo igual que yo._

Recién había llegado a Venecia el día anterior, por lo que, entusiasmada, decidí ponerme un vestido blanco con estampado de flores, de falda redonda y tirantes, sandalias y un bonito sombrero que me cubriera del sol y salí a recorrer aquella mágica ciudad a la que siempre había querido viajar desde que era una niña.

Llegué al Gran Canal y presurosa, caminé sobre el Puente de Rialto, maravillándome con la vista que tenía del Mar Adriático frente a mis ojos, cuando de repente, algo llamó mi atención.

Él estaba ahí, solo, como yo, observándome. Su cabello negro azabache lo llevaba atado en una cola baja de caballo, su piel era blanca como el mármol, sus facciones, bien definidas y varoniles… pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azule zafiro que me miraban profundamente.

 _Se fue acercando y sentí en mí_ _  
_ _descargas de electricidad._ _  
_ _El tiempo se me va…_

Enfundado en un traje rojo y con pendientes en forma de luna creciente, que acentuaban su gallarda figura, se fue acercando, seguro de sí mismo, mientras sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba. Y es que ni siquiera Darien me había hecho sentir así.

\- Buonasera, signorina – saludó caballerosamente aquél hombre de rasgos exóticos pero de perfecto acento italiano

\- Je ne parle pas italienne – respondí en francés porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¡Me sentí tan torpe!

\- Donc, ¿parlez-vous fraçais? – esbozó una gran sonrisa que me descolocó por completo.

\- Comme si, comme ça – respondí sonrojada – Je parle anglais.

\- ¡Por ahí hubiéramos comenzado! – me respondió en perfecto inglés, riendo – Mi nombre es Seiya, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Serena.

\- Hermoso nombre para un bombón como tú – dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Seiya extendió su mano, y yo tímidamente la tomé, haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. En ese instante supe que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

 _Y digo, Giovanni Amore,_ _  
_ _veo nuevos colores junto a ti._ _  
_ _El tiempo se me va._

Seiya Kou era su nombre, un muchacho de la misma edad que yo, italiano de nacimiento pero de padres japoneses. Un chico maravilloso, un poco ególatra pero carismático que supo en poco tiempo hacerme ver la vida de otra forma.

Girando en espiral me siento junto a él,  
aprovechando cada instante de vida.  
Cuando le digo que tengo que partir  
sé que le duele igual que a mí

Durante toda mi estancia en aquella mágica ciudad, disfruté cada instante de la compañía de Seiya, y aprendí lo que es el amor. Puedo decir que me enamoré, porque encontramos que éramos iguales en muchas cosas, y que, también habíamos estado solos, sufriendo, durante mucho tiempo.

Fuimos y venimos por toda Venecia, incluso, me aventé a ir a Roma con él, y debo confesar que me atreví a entregarle mi virginidad, a él, a Seiya, el único hombre que me ha demostrado lo que es el amor.

Pero, desgraciadamente, creo que nunca dejaré de ser una estrella fugaz, así que le dije que tenía que partir, que debía regresar a casa.

Él no dijo nada, se mantuvo sereno. Me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa y dándome las gracias por haber llegado a su vida.

Me deseó lo mejor, mientras acariciaba mi rostro empapado de lágrimas.

Sé que le dolió, igual que a mí.

Giovanni Amore,  
te llevo entre el recuerdo  
y mi soledad.  
El tiempo se me va.

Seiya Kou es un hermoso recuerdo que llevo en el corazón, que me hace sobrellevar mis noches de soledad.

Después de conocerle, ya no me pesa estar conmigo misma. Y ahora pienso que, quizá, la estrella fugaz era él y no yo. Él tenía una misión, la misión de ayudarme a encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba, esa paz y ese amor que por fin puedo sentir por mí, y cada vez que pienso en él, mi mundo se detiene, reviviendo aquellos hermosos días en los que aprendí tantas cosas.

Seiya Kou te quedaste solo, igual que yo. Tal vez nuestro destino era cruzarnos y seguir nuestro camino; enseñarnos mutuamente lo que realmente significa la vida, tomar lo mejor de cada uno y seguir adelante.

Y estoy convencida que, si nuestro destino es realmente estar juntos, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar, y si no, agradezco poder haberte conocido, hermosa estrella fugaz y poder haber aprendido lo que es en verdad amar.

 _Fin_

* * *

Hola Bombones

Espero que este songfic sea de su agrado. Es cortito pero con mucho cariño.

Estoy en proceso de los respectivos capitulos de Dulce tentacion y Moonligth Destiny.

Que tengan bonito dia Bombones, besos estelares.

 _"Si ladran los perros es señal que vamos avanzando"_


End file.
